


Just When You Think It Can't Get Any Worse

by ijustwritehungergames



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexism, Slurs, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwritehungergames/pseuds/ijustwritehungergames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy Neighbor Mechanic!Peeta</p><p>At 20 years old Katniss never thought she'd be living in a trailer park working at Abernathy's Auto Parts while trying to raise her 15 year old sister. And yet here she is, it definitely wasn't her plan. But fate is fucked up like that, 18 months prior both of her parents died in a car accident leaving her the sole guardian of Prim. She knew there was no way she could finish school, she lived in a dorm paid for with scholarship money so she couldn't bring Prim to live with her and the places for rent near the university we're so astronomical she'd never be able to afford one with a minimum wage job, and with no degree and little experience that's about all she was qualified for. What happens when fate throws Katniss a curve ball in the form of a sexy new neighbor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just When You Think It Can't Get Any Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a reply to a prompt on tumblr, I give you sexy neighbor mechanic!Peeta. Thank you prompter this was so much fun since I'm married to a mechanic!

At 20 years old Katniss never thought she'd be living in a trailer park working at Abernathy's Auto Parts while trying to raise her 15 year old sister. And yet here she is, it definitely wasn't her plan. But fate is fucked up like that, 18 months prior both of her parents died in a car accident leaving her the sole guardian of Prim. She knew there was no way she could finish school, she lived in a dorm paid for with scholarship money so she couldn't bring Prim to live with her and the places for rent near the university we're so astronomical she'd never be able to afford one with a minimum wage job, and with no degree and little experience that's about all she was qualified for.

So she dropped out of school and moved back home, they had to sell the home they'd grown up in as Katniss couldn't afford the mortgage payment, it killed her to do it but it would have killed her worse to see Prim homeless. Prim didn't understand this of course, her teenage angst filled mind spent 3 weeks telling Katniss that she was a horrible person who never loved their parents and just wanted the money. Katniss tried to take her hurtful words with a grain of salt, knowing Prim was grieving at a point in her life that was already difficult. Being a teenager was hard, Katniss knew it, she'd hated her teen years, and wouldn't do it again for all the money in the world.

Try as she might after 3 weeks of her vile, hurtful words, she exploded. The relationship between the sisters was never the same, Prim had been stricken when Katniss had laid it all out for her like she was grown, Prim apologized and cried, but still almost 2 years later there was still a wedge between the sisters. Katniss loved her parents dearly, and for Prim to treat her as though she was a money hungry person, willing to sacrifice their parents for a crap ass 2 bedroom trailer house, was just too much for Katniss. She bottled it up with everything else and allowed it to eat away at her, because that's what Katniss does.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Working at Abernathy's wasn't so bad, I might even go so far and say I sorta liked it. It wasn't what I had wanted to do with my life, but at least it wasn't a drive-thru window job. The pay was manageable, the boss stayed drunk and out of my way and all I really had to do was let the computer turn the year, make, model and part of a car into a shelf number then go grab it and ring it up. Most of the business came from Hawthorne's Auto Repair, since he was the only mechanic in town, but occasionally others would come in for simple things like oil and filter they could do themselves. I know pretty much everyone in the small town of Panem, so I was rather surprised to see a new face walk in that day. I had been mindlessly playing solitaire on the ancient computer when the bell on the door rang, I didn't even look up at first just mumbled out the standard "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"An application to your fan club please." At this I look up and lock eyes with a pair of familiar but not, deep blue eyes, the man was outrageously sexy, his blonde curls had the bed head look and his jaw, oh god that jaw was ridiculous, I had an overwhelming urge to bite it. He was wearing a pair of perfect fitting torn up jeans and a blue flannel that made his eyes look like sapphires. His voice snapped me from my staring and I could feel the flush taking over my face.

"Like what you see then?"

"What?" I answered delivering my best scowl, he was cocky, I hate cocky.

"I was just asking if you were enjoying checking me out."

"I wasn't checking you out!" He gives a chuckle at this.

"Sure you weren't, just like I wasn't checking you out." Yeah fuck this asshole, he needs to go.

"Did you actually need something for your car or do you just like to go into random shops and harass women?"

"I wasn't harassing you! I was hitting on you!"

"I don't see the difference."

"Well, in that case I'm sorry, most women like compliments."

"I'm not most women, what the fuck do you want."

"Whoa, is that any way to treat a customer?"

"You're not a customer yet, and if I have my way you won't be in the future either."

"Actually, I am a customer, or was a customer until I moved, well my Dad was actually, but now I'm back so you're stuck with me." He gives me a shit eating grin as he finishes, knowing he's won this round.

"Joy." I deadpan "So, what do you want?" I ask as I close solitaire and open the parts program.

"Your number would be nice." I slam both hands down on the counter as I stand up and lean over the counter to get in his face.

"I swear to god if you don't quit I will shove an alternator so far up your ass it will start your brain, because apparently your parents missed that step in creating you!" His grin just gets wider.

"Starter."

"What?"

"What you meant to say was you were going to shove a starter up my ass. An alternator just keeps the battery charged, a starter is what starts the engine. Thus the name starter." I grit my teeth so hard I can feel them chipping in places.

"What. Part. Do. You. Need. For. Your. Car?" She asks through her teeth trying her best to get a handle on her anger.

"Nothing you have back there."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!? Why would you come to an auto parts store when you don't even need anything!?"

"Oh I need stuff, just not anything you have in stock, my car needs specialty parts."

"Of course it does." I say as I fetch the special order catalogs, before I can even get them to the counter he stops me.

"Don't bother with those, I know what I want, just get Haymitch."

"Gladly."

When she initially interrupts Haymitch's 'alone time' he's a grumbling old fart as he follows her into the front area, mumbling under his breath about 'can't catch 5 minutes alone' although he spends 90% of his day holed up in his office with his only friend Jim Beam. But when his eyes fall on the blonde man his demeanor changes instantly, he steps around the counter with a smile on his face and clasps the man's shoulder.

"How you been boy? Ain't seen you 'round her in years! What brings you back here?"

"Ah, you know, I've been better, I've been worse, so somewhere in between isn't too bad. I'm back for good now, no strings pulling me away, this was home, I think it always will be."

"Come on back to my office, we'll get caught up, have a drink."

"Lead the way."

"You got this sweetheart?" I roll my eyes at the old drunk

"Of course."

They stay in the office for almost 3 hours, sometimes I hear loud laughter coming from the back but that's about it.

I don't really want to see the next customer that comes in either, but he's unavoidable.

"I got 98 Mazda 626, I need an iac motor." Gale says, the coldness in his voice seeping through to my bones. Gale and I used to be thick as thieves, I miss those days.

"Um, I don't see anything for iac motor.." Gale blows out a large agitated breath that tells me he's thinking I'm fucking stupid right now, it pisses me off.

"Idle air control motor." Comes the voice of the blonde man from earlier, I hadn't noticed him and Haymitch make their way back to the front.

"Thanks." I grumble, Haymitch laughs.

"Brrrr sweetheart your colder than a witches titty in a brass bra!" All three of them crack up into hysterics. I close my eyes and repeat to myself 'I need this job, don't punch anyone in the dick, I need this job, don't punch anyone in the dick'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the day is uneventful, but my mood is absolute shit so it doesn't really matter. It wasn't that they were laughing at me, hell I spent the entirety of my high school days being laughed at. What's got me in such a shitty mood is how much they made me feel like a damn airhead girl. I was never a girly girl, I hunted with my dad, I always wear jeans, don't mind getting dirty and I've always worked hard and gotten my job done.

To make matters worse my car takes a good 4 tries before it starts, which makes me think of starters, which makes me think of that asshole and I get even more pissed off. It's already late when I get off so I swing through Jack In The Box and order some tacos for Prim and me for dinner. I'm a terrible cook. When I get home I notice 2 things, there is a moving truck at the vacant house next door to mine and a strange car in my single driveway meaning I can't park. I assume it's the people moving into the new house so I stick my car in park and jog up to the door and knock.

When the asshole from the store opens up his face first registers shock and then morphs into a huge grin.

"Just couldn't stay away huh? I knew you'd succumb to my charm, I just didn't expect you to, ya know, stalk me and track me down. Especially not so quickly." All I can think is 'don't punch him in the dick, I'm trespassing on his property and I will go to jail and have to stay there until my court date because I can't afford bail and Prim will go to foster care. Yep, definitely can't punch him in the dick. I take a deep calming breath before speaking. I try to speak with as little agitation in my voice so he'll just move his fucking car.

"Unfortunate as it is, it appears we're neighbors." His smile gets even bigger if that's possible.

"Hey that's great, so are you the trailer park welcome wagon, I have to admit you are an odd selection for that duty."

"No, I'm the 'you parked in my only driveway move your fucking car please' wagon." His eyebrows pinch together in confusion as he steps out onto the small porch peering into my driveway.

"Ha that's not my car, you couldn't pay me to drive a piece of shit Mercedes."

"Well, if it's not yours than who's is it?" He shrugs before his face grows serious and concerned.

"Do you think someone broke in? Why don't I walk you over there to check it out." He says as he bends over to start putting on his shoes that were placed by the door.

"No. Don't worry about I can take care of myself." I tell him as I turn to walk away.

"I'm sure you can, but I'd feel better if....."

"NO. I don't need anything from you." I tell him firmly, it doesn't deter him though.

"You're not coming to my house."

"Well, that's awfully rude considering you just barged on over to mine."

"I thought it was your car. Look I don't need your help, probably just some junkies car that forgot where they live, I'll call a tow truck."

"Fine, I won't come to your house, but I'm still going to stand in front of it until I see everything is safe."

"Whatever, the roads public property." I tell him as I walk in my yard, like he said he would he stands there and watches. When I open the door I really wish he wasn't.

Sitting on my couch is Rory Hawthorne, head thrown back against the cushions, hand tangled in my baby sisters hair as her head bobs up and down between his legs where she kneels in front of him. All I can see is red.

"PRIMROSE!" They spring apart and unfortunately I get a full frontal view of my ex's brothers penis. I turn away and slam the door as they struggle to right themselves.

"Everything alright?" His soft voice startles me as I pick up the shovel propped against my fence.

"Peachy. Please get the fuck away from me now." I tell him as I raise the shovel back over my head as far as I can before bringing it down on the windshield of the Mercedes. He doesn't speak again until after my 3rd swing that caves the entire windshield in and I move to the windows.

"So, girlfriend cheating huh?"

"What?" I seethe turning to him after I smash in the driver's window.

"Oh, uh, well I just heard you say Primrose and I thought..." he says quietly.

"Well, you thought wrong, I'm not gay! Just because a woman doesn't walk around dressing like a skank and falling at the foot of every man that hits on her doesn't mean she's gay! It means I'm an empowered woman capable of being who I want to be!" His eyes are wide and he starts shaking his head back and forth with his hands in front of him in the universal 'don't kill me' sign.

"I, I, I didn't mean...."

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU CRAZY BITCH! What did you do to my car!?" Rory races down the steps with Prim hot on his heels, I turn back to the car and get one more swing in on the rear glass cracking it before Rory rips the shovel from my grasp.

"Are you crazy Katniss!? What did you do?" Prims voice whines from the gate.

"What did I do? What were you doing?! Are you crazy Prim, you're barely 15!"

"I'm old enough to know that I love him!"

"Oh Prim, you're not old enough to even know what that kind of love is!"

"I know what love is! Just because you're heartless and incapable of love doesn't mean I am!"

"Prim.."

"NO! No, no, no. You're just mad because it's Rory, if it had been anyone else you wouldn't have reacted this way!"

"Like hell I wouldn't!"

"This is all because of you and Gale, but you know what Katniss, that was YOUR FAULT! You left him! What was he supposed to do? Wait around for your breaks from school?"

"And what's going to happen when you go off to school Prim? Hmm? You think it's going to be any different? The moment you leave, Rory will be buried between another set of legs."

"Hey, that's not true! I love her!"

"Why the fuck are you still here?" I tell Rory coldly, the look in my eyes must be deadly because he looks afraid before he jumps into the glass filled driver's seat and leaves, Prim turns and dashes into the house and I follow after her. We go around and around for over an hour before she goes to her room slamming the door swearing she hates me and will never forgive me. I sigh before retrieving my emergency stash of Marlboro Lights, I don't smoke often, I can't afford to, but sometimes when things are just too much I'll have a few. I walk outside, defeat settling heavily into my bones and sit on the steps to indulge in my cancer stick.

"I parked your car for you." His soft voice scares the shit out of me and I drop my cigarette under the porch. Once I retrieve it, he hands me my keys.

"I wasn't sure if you forgot about it or not, I wasn't going to mess with it but you left it running and some shady looking people were making quite a few passes by it so I parked it and locked it up for you. I didn't touch anything. Promise." He tells me, handing me my keys, I should probably be mad at him for fucking with my car, but I'm drained.

"Thanks." I tell him quietly.

"I didn't have you pegged as a smoker."

"I'm not, I just have one occasionally." He bobs his head up and down

"Smoke anything else?" I shrug

"No, I don't have the money for bad habits."

"Well are you opposed to getting stoned for free?"

"I suppose not. But we can't do it here, last thing I need is for Prim to walk out and see me doing it and think she can too."

"Okay, we can go sit on my porch."

So that's what we do, sit on his porch, get stoned and drink a beer.

"So I gathered from all the yelling after you went in that Prim's your sister?"

"Heard all that did you?"

"Yeah, you know trailer walls, thin as paper." I nod.

"Yep, she's my sister. My angst filled teenage hate me machine."

"You would think she'd feel lucky it was you that caught her and not your folks."

"She might, if they weren't dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, they were good people." I turn to him sharply, there's sadness in his eyes, but no pity, as creeped out as I am right now I still appreciate that.

"How would you know?" He cocks his head sideways a gives me a small sad smile.

"You really don't remember me?" It comes out more of a statement than a question and I just shake my head slowly.

"Our Dads used to be good friends, when they were young they both loved the same girl, your mom. When your Dad won her over, my Dad refused to lose his love and his best friend, so he let go. My Dad said they were on rocky ground for a few years, but by the time either of us were born the feuding was long gone."

"Oh my god, Peeta Mellark!" His smile goes huge. I remember Peeta Mellark, he was my first bully, I hated and loved it when him and his Dad would come over. Loved it because Mr. Mellark always brought me a cupcake, hated it because Peeta would spend the entire time fucking with me. He'd pull my hair, lick my cupcake, call me names. It got to the point where every time they came over I would find somewhere to hide until they left, closets and cupboards were my favorite.

"Yes! I was wondering when you were going to recognize me! If I'm honest though I didn't know it was you either until Haymitch told me."

"Uhg, I need to go." I say standing. Man I'm stoned.

"Wait, no, don't go yet! You finally noticed me, sit down let's catch up!"

"Catch up on what? We weren't friends, in fact you were my first bully. What could I possibly have to say to you?" Hurt shines through his eyes and it confuses me.

"Bully? I wasn't a bully!"

"Like hell you weren't, you made me miserable! I would hide for hours in the utility closet waiting for you to leave!" His eyes go wide.

"I was just teasing you! Hell I was only 8 when we moved, I was just a stupid boy with a crush, not a bully."

"A crush? Why the hell would you have a crush on me?" He shrugs, with an embarrassed grin.

"You have a beautiful voice, and you oozed confidence even as a child, how could I not?"

"If all this is true, why didn't you know Prim was my sister? Why did you think she was my lover?"

"I don't know, I guess she hadn't been born yet when I left?"

"You didn't move until you were 8, she was 2 when I was 8."

"Yeah, but I'm 2 years older than you so she must've been born about the time I moved. And as for the whole gay thing, when I was 16, I came back and spent spring break with Marvel Holland. We started talking about hot girls and I asked if you had gotten hot, he said 'hell yeah! She's on fire man, but she's gay, won't look twice at any of us, and trust me we've all tried.' I was pretty disappointed by the news, but ya know, whatever floats your boat."

I let out a heavy sigh as I plop back down next to him.

"I wasn't gay. Hell I don't think I was straight or gay at that point, I had no interest in men or women. And I don't know what he's talking about all of them trying, the only thing they tried to do was make my life hell, successfully, after asking if they could see my tits."

"And now?"

"And now the way most men look at and treat me makes me wish I was a lesbian. Maybe I can just change my mind, maybe it's something I just have to get an acquired taste for." I don't know why I'm telling him all this, probably because I'm stoned

"Umm, I don't think it works that way. I don't think you can acquire a taste for pussy, you either want it or you don't."

"Spoken like a true man."

"I'm not trying to be gross, it's just, well my best friend is gay and she's known for pretty much her whole life, I was the first person she came out to when we were 13, she told me she just didn't find the male anatomy appealing at all. She said a woman's body was like a work of art, all of them different, all of them beautiful. I agree."

"Of course you do. Your such a pig." I tell him as I get up and take my leave, I hear him calling my name saying 'I wasn't trying to be a pig, they were her words not mine!' I just walk home not turning back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next 2 weeks are hell, Prim refuses to speak to me, Gale does everything possible to make my job a pain, ordering mountains of parts he doesn't need only to send Vick to return them an hour later. Haymitch finally put an end to that today thankfully, telling Gale he was implementing a 20% restocking fee on all returns. Peeta comes in occasionally to pick up his special orders. He apologized after the night we spent on his porch about a dozen times, I just wave him off. We're civil to each other now at least. Well he's nice to me and I'm civil to him. He even brings me awesome sandwiches on the days he comes into the store.

Today is going to be different though, at least that's what I tell myself, Haymitch taking care of the Gale returning shit problem has put a nice start to this day. May 8th, my 21st birthday. My birthday is such a strange occasion now. My heart gets excited like it always has, but then the day wears on just like last year without a single birthday wish. Not even Prim told me happy birthday last year.

When my work day ends I head over to the liquor store and purchase a bottle of the cheapest whiskey they have, and some wine coolers for Prim, I figure it's my 21st birthday and she's my only friend, a wine cooler under my supervision won't be too bad. I stop at Prims favorite pizza place next, we can't afford it very often, but I tell myself today is special so I can splurge a bit. I get her favorite pepperoni, onion and bell peppers. I don't really care for the bell peppers but she loves them.

When I pull into my driveway I see Peeta next door under the hood of his 1992 5.0 Mustang with a twin super charged 347 stroker and t56 transmission. I only know this because he spends at least 5 hours a week at the store talking with Haymitch about it. I made the mistake of calling it a hunk of junk once (the car is 5 different colors!) I thought Haymitch was going to fire me, but instead he just told Peeta 'Take sweetheart for a spin, show her what a hunk of junk it is.' And take me for a spin he did, at 125 mph. I was scared shitless at first, but then it became exhilarating. And watching Peeta concentrating so fiercely on everything that was around him was affecting me in outrageously embarrassing ways. By the time we'd gotten back to the store my panties were ruined.

The next thing I notice is Prim jogging out from the house to her friend Rues car. Rue is parked on the edge of the road so I pull into my spot and hop out right as Prim walks by.

"Where are you off to?"

"Rues, just like every Friday, duh. God do you pay attention to anything but yourself?"

"I'm aware you go to Rues on Fridays, I just thought maybe the two of us could spend some time together tonight, I got your favorite pizza!" She rolls her eyes as she plops into the passenger seat of Rues car.

"I'll pass." Is all she says before closing the door, I watch with sadness as they pull out of the trailer park. I console myself with the fact that at least she's with Rue, she's a sweet girl and her father Cinna is a great Dad that makes sure they stay out of trouble while at his house. I let out a heavy sigh before retrieving my stuff from the back seat. Peeta calls to me as I shut my car door and make my way towards the gate.

"I guess she's still mad then huh?"

"Looks that way, don't suppose you're hungry? I bought a large pizza, and there's no way I can eat all by myself."

"I could eat. Just let me get cleaned up and I'll be over."

It's about 15 minutes later before he finally knocks.

"Sorry, I figured a shower would be quicker than scrubbing my hands for an hour."

"It's cool, want a drink?"

"Sure what do you have?"

"Cheap whiskey on ice, strawberry wine coolers, water and milk.

"You're seriously drinking cheap whiskey straight?" I shrug swirling the ice in my second glass.

"It's not so bad after the first one." He shakes his head before turning around and walking out of my door leaving me slightly shocked. I finish off the 2nd glass and pour another, I'm feeling very loose by this point. I imagine at this rate I'll be plastered by 9. I really should eat before I drink anymore, but the thought of eating dinner alone again for the 14th consecutive time makes my stomach turn.

My front door flies open revealing Peeta and a 2 liter of Pepsi. He takes in my jolted expression before saying "Sorry, shoulda knocked, I just thought since I was already here...." he trails off.

"Its fine, I just figured you weren't coming back when you walked out, so the door just startled me a bit." He sets the soda down on the table and I move to grab the whiskey and fill another glass with ice and join him at that table.

"Want to eat before it gets any colder?"

"Sounds good. So, can I ask why your drinking straight shitty whiskey alone?" I snort then immediately cover my mouth and nose as if I can shove it back in. Which is stupid but it gets me cracking up anyway, I must be well on my way to drunk already. Peeta's face looks like a cross between confusion and amusement, I try to get my hysteria under control and catch my breath before responding.

"Well, I didn't intend on doing it alone, but Prim hates me so here I am. And I figured since everything in my life has been so fucking wonderful, I might as well just drink myself to sleep. But your here now so that kinda puts a damper on those plans."

"I'm very sorry for crashing your awesome party plans."

"You should be, I was gonna have a blast with my porcelain throne." I tell him with a smile, the more time that drags on the more we drink and the more I smile. We eat the pizza and drink, at some point we wander over to Peeta's to smoke a J, about halfway through the joint he brings up serious shit again.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you were gonna get wasted alone?"

"Do I have to?"

"No. You don't have to do anything, I'm sure you're well aware of that. I just thought maybe you'd want to talk about it now that you're, uh, ya know, loosened up." I laugh again, I'm doing that a lot tonight too.

"Loosened up to say the least, I'm drunk."

"Me too!" He says with an excited grin like it's some huge coincidence. I crack up again. When the laughter dies down we finish the joint and head back to my house. Peeta grabs his iPhone dock so we can listen to some music at my place, since all I have is a crappy prepaid flip phone. He sets up a playlist that seems like it's full of all my favorite kinda of music. We make a few more drinks and talk about meaningless crap, music, the trailer park drama, Haymitch. When Mr. Jones by the Counting Crows comes on, we fall quiet, it's not an uncomfortable silence not for me anyway. I just want to get lost in the song, I've developed a strange connection to it over the last few years. When the song ends and moves on to Hanginaround I glance at the clock, it's 11 still a whole hour left of my birthday. I wish it was just get over already, I'm sure once it passes this feeling of loneliness will pass with it. I'm not sure what possess me to turn to him.

"Today's my 21st birthday."

"Really! Happy Birthday! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would've made you a cake." He says sitting up straight with a huge grin and gesturing with his hands. I laugh, he is drunk and way too excited.

"I'm not 5 Peeta, I don't need a cake."

"Everybody needs a cake on their birthday." I just shrug, I don't care about cake. It's getting kinda hard to keep the room from spinning, or maybe it's my head, I can't be too sure.

"You're the first person to wish me a Happy Birthday since my parents died."

"You're kidding me?" He says, there's something in his voice, it almost sounds like he's angry.

"Nope."

"Well, fuck that, come on." He grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet and out my door heading toward his house. He leads me through to the kitchen and starts pulling down a bunch of ingredients.

"Peeta, seriously I don't even want to look at cake right now."

"Then look at it tomorrow, as long as we're friends you will get a damn cake for your birthday every year you hear me? Even if you don't eat it, or eat it a day late, you're getting a damn cake. What's your favorite?"

"Anything is fine." He turns around quickly, I hadn't realized how close I was to him, my eyes are drawn to his plump lips then back to his eyes.

"Anything is fine, but that's not what I asked." I shrug and take a quick pull of my drink to give my mouth something to do other than drool.

"Boston cream pie I guess."

"Really? That's like the easiest cake ever! Why don't you go turn some music on, my laptops on the end table by the couch, we forgot my phone at your place."

I do as he asks before flopping down on his couch. There's a sketch pad on the coffee table, and apparently drinking makes me a nosy ass because I pick it up although I know normally I wouldn't go snooping through other peoples things. The sketches are amazing, there are some of his car (of course) but with better paint of course. There are drawings of scenery, a braid, Haymitch, men who look like Peeta that I assume are his brothers. And then there are many pages of sketches of his Dad.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't your Dad come to my parents funeral." He stops mixing and turns to look at me through the pass-bar between the kitchen and living area, when he sees the sketch pad in my hands he becomes alarmed and rushes in to take it from me.

"Sorry, I just usually don't show people my drawings."

"Why not? You're a wonderful artist." He shrugs and runs a hand through his hair.

"It's a long story." I just nod, the next few seconds of silence feel like hours.

"My dad would've come, but he passed right around the same time. Cancer."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Peeta."

"It's okay, I mean, it's not okay, but I've come to terms with it. We knew it was coming so we were able to say our peace. He's not in pain anymore, and for that I'm thankful." He returns to his kitchen and I excuse myself to run home and grab the bottle. By the time I get back the cake is in the oven and Peeta has set shot glasses and quarters on the table.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the next morning rolls around I feel like run over shit, my head is pounding and my mouth tastes like warmed over asshole. I have to pee really bad but I don't want to leave the nice warm cocoon I'm in. Warm cocoon?

It's that moment that I register the arms wrapped around my naked body from behind, the strange bed beneath me, the noise that comes in through the opened window. I know I'm not in my house, my windows won't open unless you throw something through them. I slowly disentangle myself from the body behind mine and stand using my arms to cover as much of my nudity as I can. I know I shouldn't be surprised when I turn to the bed and see Peeta's sleeping form. And what a form it is. Just like me he's completely naked, so it's pretty obvious we had sex. God this is humiliating. I search the room frantically for my clothes but only come up with my panties. I slip them on before stealthily making my way through the rest of the house retrieving my shirt from on top of the lamp, my pants from under the kitchen table and a both socks clear across the room from each other. I can't find my bra, I'm still looking for it when I hear Peeta's voice call my name from his bedroom. I decide I'll have to abandon the expensive torture device and haul ass to my house before he can get up.

I don't remember anything after about the 2nd shot I had from our quarters game, the pounding in my head really doesn't help me think. I hope against hope he doesn't remember, but the odds have never been in my favor. He obviously remembered I was in his bed, why else would he have called out my name? Maybe he'll just think it was a dream, or a nightmare from what Gale has told everyone in this town. I take a scalding shower and stay under the spray until it runs cold, at one point someone was knocking on my door. I already know it's him, that's definitely not a knock I want to answer nor is that a conversation I want to have. Once I'm out and dressed I make myself some toast before going back to bed.

When I wake up later at 2, Prim still isn't home, it's not unusual, sometimes she stays Saturday night too. I really hope she doesn't tonight, as much as her attitude has been dragging me down lately I'd still prefer being stressed about her than the situation I find myself in now. I'm so fucking embarrassed, and I can't even up and leave this time, I have to live next door to him, ring him up at work. Just when I think shit can't get any worse I go a screw myself over. It's not that I'm against one night stands or casual hook ups, it's just that after everything blew up with Gale I pretty much decided I was never having sex again. I bought a vibrator that has suited my needs just fine. Gale thoroughly destroyed any sliver of self esteem that had ever existed.

When I first started high school I was the odd man out, the one who wasn't interested in boys or makeup or skimpy clothes. After the first couple boys asked me out and I turned them down, it seemed like everyone in school started calling me Katniss Everdyke. The derogatory slurs just got worse as we got older and they learned even more hurtful words. When I was 16 Gale told me he was in love with me, I figured if I could make it with anyone it would be him, we had so much in common, it just made sense, until it didn't. The rumor mill calmed down for awhile while we were dating, not that it did much good in the end. When I started filling out college applications the following year he started acting injured and was pissed off all the time.

"What do you need to go to college for Catnip? I'll take care of you, you don't even have to work."

"I want to go, I'm not interested in being barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen the rest of my life."

"What about us?"

"What about it? There's phones, computers, weekends, breaks and summer. We can manage."

"Hmm."

Surprisingly enough, we didn't make it. I hadn't even left for school yet when I found out he was fucking Madge Undersee, my only friend other than Gale. It was actually our graduation party (Madge and I were in the same grade, whereas Gale was 2 years older). I wasn't even going to go to the party, but my parents told me it was a rite of passage, a small reward for all the hard work the graduates had put in for the prior 13 years. So you can imagine my surprise when I finally located the only people I liked at the party parked on the couch, her straddling him, lips locked grinding against each other like most everyone else on the couches. I'm not sure what came over me but next thing I knew I had a fist full of Madge's hair pinned to the floor with my left hand, right hand smashing in her perfectly pretty porcelain face. I'm not sure how long it took Gale to snap out of his stupor and pull me off her, but by that time her face was covered in blood and her hair looked like it had been occupied by a nest of rats. I silently congratulated myself, elbowed Gale in the ribs so he'd drop me then turned and kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts. He went down like a ton of bricks and I stepped on his hand with my boot as I walked the fuck out. I cried to my Mom for hours that night, I remember her telling me 'Sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find prince charming, don't give up on love my dear Katniss and love won't give up on you.' Dad wanted to kill him, Mom and I talked him down. I thought that was the worst day of my life and it could only get better, until the rumors started anyway. I had to quit my job at Sae's diner because of all the gossip, Gale told everyone I kissed like a boston terrier, fucked like a dead fish and smelled like it. They just got worse and worse, whether Gale started them or people just exasperated his previous statements I'm not sure, but by the time I quit in the beginning of July, according to the rumor mill I apparently had Chlamydia and herpes and was only upset because I wanted Madge. Everyone started treating me like leper, so I just quit going anywhere, I spent my last 2 months before going off to school holed up in my room. The moment the dorm was available for me I packed up and left.

 

Another knock on my door pulls me from the vicious memories, I'm almost thankful until I deduce who it is.

"Katniss. I know you're in there your car is still here, open the door. We need to talk." Knock, knock, knock.

"C'mon Katniss! You still have my phone in there, you're going to have to talk to me eventually."

I snatch the phone up and go to the door making sure the chain lock is in place before quickly opening it to the chains length slipping my hand through the opening to hand him the phone. Instead of taking the phone he encases my hand in both of his.

"Please Katniss, can we talk, it won't take long, I promise."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry for everything. Let's just try and forget it okay?"

"I don't want to forget." I can't see his face but the sadness in his voice is palpable.

"I do, and I can't even remember it. I'm sorry Peeta, really I am."

"Why do you keep apologizing!?"

"Because, I may not remember it but I know me well enough to know it was terrible, so please just leave, I can't do this again, I don't have anywhere to go this time." I quickly pull my hand from his grasp and into the house before shutting and locking the door leaving him calling my name from the other side. I go to my room and bury my head beneath the pillow. Wow, just when I think shit can't get any worse.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prim ends up staying at Rues Saturday as well, she comes home around noon on Sunday going straight to her room and slamming the door. At dinner time she waits just long enough for me to have finished eating before she comes out for dinner just like she has the past 2 weeks. I spend the rest of the day on laundry and cleaning house trying to keep my thoughts at bay. When I go to bed I dream of Peeta, I'm not sure if it's really a dream or if it's the memory of what we did, but considering how wanton I was and how much he seemed to enjoy it I'd put my money on dream. I've remembered bits and pieces from that night, kissing (I initiated it after he fed me a small bite of the cake I didn't want), touching him (very well endowed), his face between my legs (the sounds I made are mortifying). I don't have the whole picture just flashes here and there. So by the time I wake Monday morning knowing I'll have to at very least see him, I'm a mess of nerves and trepidation.

I practically sprint out to my car surprised to see he's not already up working on the Mustang like usual. I don't see him at all on Monday, I don't see him at all the rest of the week either. When I finally do see him it's Friday after work again and he's got a yard full of people surrounding a BBQ pit, the road is lined with cars but my driveway is refreshingly empty. I park and jump out quickly intending on a quick escape into my home, which is derailed when I make it to the gate and see him standing on my porch. My head drops in defeat because I know I can't avoid him now.

"Hey."

"Hey." The silence is awkward and loaded, "Shouldn't you be hosting your get together? Not waiting on my porch to ridicule me."

"They'll manage for a few minutes, we should talk."

"Now really isn't a good time....."

"Why? Prim's not here, her friend picked her up 20 minutes ago, it's the perfect time to talk."

"No it isn't. Never is the perfect time to talk. We don't even have anything to talk about, it was a mistake, I shouldn't have come on to you, I'm sorry."

"I'm not sorry, and I don't think it was a mistake, that was one of the best nights of my life..."

"Stop! Just stop with this crap, it's not necessary okay. I'm a big girl, don't stand here and try to make me feel special just because you feel bad. I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you! If anything I'm in awe of you, you're amazing Katniss. Look, just give me a chance, let me take you out?"

"No."

"Why not? I think that you and me could have a good time together, I like you Katniss, I wish we hadn't gone about this so backward. I want to take you on date get to know you better, we had a great time last week. Well I did, didn't you?"

"I don't date Peeta, I don't want to be with anyone, I don't want to sleep with anyone. I don't know what came over me before, I was drunk, I just want things to go back to how they were before." His already upset face drops even more before he hangs his head and runs his fingers through his hair (another thing I remember doing that night as he sucked on my nipple).

"Fine, I get it. Friends it is."

"Thank you." He just nods keeping his face turned toward the ground as he picks at his fingers.

"So, friend, I'm having a BBQ with some of my old friends, would you like to join us?"

"Fuck no, you couldn't pay me to hang out with anyone from school. Thanks anyway." If it's possible his face falls even more before he nods and bids me goodbye before leaving.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It takes a month for the awkwardness with Peeta to wear off, but we finally get back to the friendly civility from before. A week after we start getting along again I go out to start my car and nothing. I bang my head against the steering wheel a dozen times realizing I only have one option. I call Hawthorne's and they send the tow truck, unfortunately driven by Gale.

"Sounds like your starter." He tells me simply.

"How much do you think it will be to fix it?"

"Hmm, Probably about $3000." He says with a sneer.

"Three Grand!!! Are you fucking kidding me Gale! This car isn't even worth that much!"

"No, it's really not, but Rory's Mercedes is. You know your choices Katniss, I'll fix it for $3000 or you can go buy a new one."

"You know I can't afford a new one. And fuck Rory's shitty Mercedes, the little fucker had his dick in my sisters mouth, I told him before to stay away from her." His eyes flame and he opens his mouth to respond but Peeta's voice comes first from behind me.

"I can do it for you."

"No, Peeta. I can't ask you to do that for me."

"I don't mind. Really, it's like my hobby."

"Who the fuck are you?" Gale spits, puffing his chest like a bird trying to assert his dominance. Peeta simply raises a single brow before sticking his hand out for Gale to shake.

"Peeta Mellark, Katniss neighbor and best customer." He doesn't take Peeta's hand and Peeta drops it after a moment.

"I doubt that, I'm her best customer, I own the only auto shop in town."

"Ah, well I'm definitely her favorite." Gale just laughs.

"Like that's saying much, you caught the eye of a stank ass dyke that fucks like a corpse." Time freezes momentarily and the next thing I know Peeta has Gale on the ground punching him wherever he can land one. Gale manages to throw him off and gain the upper hand for a moment, but it doesn't last long. Peeta's strong, and he told me he used to wrestle at school, it doesn't take him long before he's got Gale's face buried in the dirt of my driveway and his arms pinned behind him in what looks to be a very uncomfortable position. I must be right because it's the fight ender, Peeta says something lowly to Gale and lets him up, Gale goes straight to his truck spinning the tires and flipping us off as he leaves. All the drama of the last few minutes catches up to me and I just manage to drop to my hands and knees before vomiting up all the bile in my stomach. I don't eat breakfast so there's nothing solid in there. I usually don't eat lunch either unless Peeta brings me some. I'm surprised when I feel Peeta pull my hair away from my face gently before murmuring in my ear that he's sorry for upsetting me and it's okay now. When everything is ejected from my stomach Peeta scoops me up despite my protests and carries me into my house, his lip is busted and it looks like he may end up with a black eye. He places me gently on my couch before grabbing the bathroom trashcan and setting it next to me. He puts his phone to his ear after he tells me he'll be right back and walks out my door. I don't really expect him to come back, there's really no reason for him to. But he does, with 7-up and saltines.

"I called Haymitch, told him you were sick. He was pissy cause he has to stay somewhat coherent today now but he'll get over it."

"Thanks Peeta, you're a good friend." He gives me a small smile that doesn't really reach his eyes.

"He shouldn't talk about you like that."

"He's been doing it for years, I'm almost used to it. You need to ice your eye, I'd get you some if I thought I could make it to the freezer without fainting, I must be coming down with something."

"Fuck that, you shouldn't have to get used to it. I hear him say anything like that again, history will repeat itself. He's lucky I don't drive my bitch up his ass." Peeta calls his car his bitch, I thought it was odd at first, but its grown on me.

"Just forget it Peeta, you already have a busted lip and black eye because of me, I'm really not worth the trouble." His eyebrows furrow as he shakes his head.

"You are worth it, and I intend on showing you just how worth it you are to me." He says confidently before walking out of my front door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must fall asleep because next thing I know Prim is coming through the door. I know she won't respond but I ask anyway.

"How was school?"

"Why aren't you at work? And why is the Adonis from next door working on your car?"

"What?" I ask sitting up so fast I get a head rush, she just rolls her eyes and stalks to her bedroom. I give myself a few seconds to let the head rush fade away before marching out to my car. Sure enough there's Peeta elbows deep under the hood of my car, the ground by his feet littered with parts boxes.

"What are you doing?" I must startle him as he stands straight up smacking his head on the hood.

"Dammit!" He says rubbing his head and smearing his perfect curls with grease. "Jeez, you're like silent when you walk, I didn't even hear you."

"Yeah, hunters tread. What are you doing? I told you not to worry about it."

"No you said you couldn't ask me to do it, which you didn't."

"You know what I mean. I don't have 3 grand Peeta, and it looks like you did a lot more than just my starter." He gives a short sardonic laugh.

"He was really trying to charge you $3000 to replace your starter?" I nod "Katniss, your starter was $150, with your employee discount Haymitch only charged $100, and it took me all of 15 minutes to change. You know, I came back here to start a mobile mechanic business, but when I found out Hawthorne's was a family owned place I felt too bad to attempt taking their business. Though if he's in the habit of ripping people off to such a ridiculous extent I think I'll just have to go ahead with my original plan."

"He doesn't rip people off, just me."

"Do you not consider yourself a person?" I shrug while eyeing the boxes at his feet, spark plugs, wires, air filter, fuel filter, starter, alternator and belt packaging.

"I consider myself a mess. How much was all the rest of this?"

"It wasn't much. And so what if you're a mess, we all are in one way or another, the great thing about a mess is it can always be cleaned up."

"Just tell me how much Peeta, I need to figure out a way to pay you back."

"You don't need to pay me back Katniss, I told you, I like this stuff."

"Yes, I do need to pay you back, I hate owing people."

"You don't owe me." I continue giving him my best scowl until he sighs.

"Fine, you wanna pay me back, let me take you out." I scoff at his proposal.

"Are you serious? Why are you doing all this? You should be disgusted and yet here you are kicking Gale's ass, fixing my car, taking care of me when I puke. What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing any game! I like you, I told you that, as for Gale he had it coming. I don't know why I should be disgusted, but in any case I'm not. You're beautiful, strong, smart, caring and a number of other things that make you the most intriguing woman I've ever met."

"I know you've heard the gossip Peeta, don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb, if I had heard any rumors about you, you can bet your ass I would've put a stop to it." I let out a heavy breath.

"How is it possible for you to have a group of friends the size I saw at your BBQ and to have not heard all the rumors?" He shrugs.

"First off, I haven't seen most of them in years. Second, most of the people I know don't even know who you are, they're from my year."

"Gale was from your year too, and all the rumors started with him."

"Ahh, that explains it. The people I hang with don't run with Gale's circle, my good friend Johanna has a very, uh, volatile history with him. So what did the douche bag do to you?" He asks the last part through gritted teeth like he's just waiting for a reason to go beat him down again.

"It's a long story."

"Good, I like long stories. Since you're so dead set on not owing me, my price is dinner tonight and the story. Deal?" I hesitate, if he really doesn't know all of it already I'd rather not tell him. On the other hand since I fucked him he already has access to the same info. I weigh the pros and cons in my head for a minute, it can't really hurt I guess, he'll hear it all eventually might as well be from me.

"Fine, but I'm paying." He laughs.

"No you're not. I know it doesn't seem like it, but even this grease monkey was taught the basics of being a gentleman. I asked you out, I'm paying. You want to pay for my dinner I guess you'll just have to ask me out." He tells me with a lopsided grin and a wink. Clever bastard.

"You're so, so, so....." I trail off.

"Handsome? Sweet? Charming?"

"I was going to say infuriating." He laughs.

"Well I was close. So anyway your starters good to go, the alternator was on its way out too so I did that while I was at it. I did a tune up since it hadn't been done ever. It still had the factory plugs and belts on it, I'm surprised it still runs. Do you do any preventative maintenance?"

"I change my oil! Excuse me for not knowing how to do all that other stuff."

"You changed your own oil?"

"Yeah, I looked it up on YouTube how to do it."

"That's hot."

"You're delusional."

"If you're a delusion I'd happily spend the rest of my life insane."

"How did you afford all this? I mean, do you even work?" He shakes his head.

"Nah, my mother sold my Dad's bakery after he passed for 1.5 million, she gave my brothers and I each $100,000, changed her number and moved somewhere tropical. That's where the start up money for my mobile mechanic business came from. I figured if I live cheap it'll give me time to build up my clientele and make a name for myself without going completely broke. Anyway be ready at 7, I'm gonna finish up here and go jump in the shower."

"Thank you Peeta." I tell him with quiet sincerity.

"It's really no problem Katniss."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When 5:30 rolls around I jump in the shower and start getting ready, I have no clue where he's taking me so I really don't know how to dress. I settle for a the only nice button up blouse I have, it's a soft orange that fades to red, I sort of gives of a look of fire. I pair it with some skinny jeans and my nice ankle boots. I braided my hair right after my shower but now I'm second guessing that decision. At the very last second I pull the hair tie out and remove the braid, it gives it a wavy look that actual makes me appear prettier than I actually am. It almost makes me hate mirrors a little less. Almost.

At 7 exactly Peeta knocks on door, I open it to see him dressed in the same shirt I'd first seen him in all those weeks ago and a nice pair of jeans that hug him in all the right places. God this man is trouble. He has a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand, and it makes me smile. My Dad used to take me and Prim out to pick wildflowers for Mom as often as he could while they were blooming. She always said the most beautiful flowers weren't the one's crafted by man, but the one's that fought for their hard earned space on this earth even if only for a few weeks. I must stare at them for an indeterminable amount of time as his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry, the florist was closed and my Dad always told me never to pick up a lady without flowers."

"Don't be sorry, they're beautiful, I love them. I'm not much of a lady though if you haven't noticed, so it really wasn't necessary. " This must be the wrong thing to say because his usually smiling face turns into a scowl.

"You need to stop being so down on yourself." I shrug, it's just easier to fall into that crowd than it is to fight it.

"Thank you for the flowers, let me get some water for them and we can go."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We end up having a picnic by the lake, which is so much better than some stuffy restaurant. Peeta spreads a blanket down on the grass near the water's edge and starts unpacking a massive amount of food from his ice chest. There's summer sausage, cheese, crackers, 3 different mustard's, grapes, pickle chips and apple turnovers.

"I thought about bring a few beers but honestly I hate people that drink and drive. I think it's the most blatantly stupid thing a person can do, so I brought cherry lemonade."

 

"I agree, a drunk driver killed my parents." He looks at me with a sad smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to bring up bad memories."

"I know, you don't have to be sorry. You really went all out didn't you?"

"Ha, not really, it's a little phoned in for my taste, but I was trying to hurry so this is what we ended up with." We eat in silence for a few minutes, it's a loaded silence I know he's waiting for the story, but being here at the serene lakeside, birds singing, crickets chirping, good food, I just can't bring myself to soil the atmosphere. Peeta doesn't push me either, after we finish eating he starts talking to me about mundane things, like his favorite color (the lightest shade of orange on my shirt), favorite food (chicken 'n' dumplings), he tells me he has 5 nephews, apparently the Mellark blood line produces males.

Silence descends on us again, it's more of a loaded silence this time, well it is for me anyway since I know he's waiting for the story. I figure there's no sense in delaying any longer, I'll just do it quick like a band aid and get it over with. So I did, the words spilling out of my mouth without much thought, it's easier if I remove myself emotionally and just say it as though I'm reading a book aloud and not an awful chapter of my life. I can't bring myself to look at Peeta, I'm afraid of what pity or disgust I may find in his beautiful features, so I just stare off across the lake as I relay the whole story. He doesn't say anything for a full minute after I finish, I still can't bring myself to face him, my face has been hot with humiliation the entire time I was talking, and the longer the silence drags on the more my face burns. I knew this was a bad idea, I should've just signed the title of my car over to him and walked the 4 miles to work, it would be worth waking up hours earlier and getting home hours later. I knew....

And then he's kissing me, I don't even know how he managed to get into my line of sight, I must have really been lost in thought. He's kneeling in front of me, both hands buried in my hair keeping my lips right where he wants them, I don't remember opening my mouth to him either, but if I'm honest with myself I probably can't even remember my own name right now. God how is he so good at this? Is it possible to orgasm from a kiss? I think I'm pretty close to testing that theory when he pulls back just enough to separate our mouths. When I open my eyes to chance a glance at him his eyes are dark with desire and something else, something dark.

"You can't possibly believe any of that shit that he said do you?" I lift a shoulder in response because honestly what else am I supposed to believe? It's not like I've been with anyone else, I mean, besides Peeta now. He shakes his head sternly at me.

"It's bullshit Katniss, all of it."

"How do you know? We were drunk, everything's different when your drunk."

"Doesn't matter, and you were at least twice as drunk as I was, I remember everything about that night. Crystal clear. I've replayed it in my head at least a thousand times while I jerk off. Sometimes when I get really into the memory I can even taste you, and honestly there's nothing I want more in this world than to bury my tongue so deep between your legs you call my name out in your wet dreams for the rest of your life." His words cause an embarrassing amount of wetness to rush straight to my panties. He claims my mouth again exploring me with abandon, he lowers me to the ground and settles between my legs, everything's happening so fast I can hardly wrap my mind around it. He starts trailing small kisses and nips down the column of my throat, between whispers of "so beautiful" then back up to my mouth. When he bites my bottom lip and pulls it into his mouth I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. I get lost in the sensation, unable to pull away even if I wanted to, he has one hand on the blanket beside my head and the other wrapped around my thigh. I can feel the bulge of his growing erection right against where I want him most. He bucks against me and I whimper, he trails the hand that rested on my thigh up my side until he takes my breast in his large warm hands. It's all just too much, I can't think, I can't breathe. He takes mercy on me pulling his mouth away from mine and burying his face in the crook of my neck as he grinds against me.

"I want you." He tells me in a voice cracking with arousal. "Can I have you Katniss?" It takes me a moment to realize he actually wants a response.

"I...I...I...Why?" I finally manage to stutter out, he gives a small chuckle before pulling back to look into my eyes.

"Because you're amazing, like I said before, I intend on showing you just how amazing you are."

"But, uh, what....what about everything I just told you."

"What about it? It's all bullshit, I don't care about the words of hateful people. I do care about you though, give me a chance Katniss, I'll show you how a woman deserves to be treated." He looks imploringly at me, all I can do is nod my head before he crashes his lips to mine again. It's full of heat, passion and desire, I've never felt so wanted before, I feel like I'm on fire. He rolls us over so that I'm on top of him, he pulls down hard on my hips, allowing me to feel every solid inch of him against me. It's a beautiful kind of torture. He pushes my shirt up along with my bra as he sits up, then takes nipple into his mouth alternating between sucking and biting before soothing it with his tongue. I moan brokenly as I dig my fingers into his soft blonde curls holding him to me like a lifeline. My shirt and bra are thrown off to the side along with his shirt, the feel of his skin against mine is intoxicating as his mouth meets mine again. I'm a woman possessed and as such am not responsible for my actions, which explains where I get the courage to lean down and bite the side of his jaw, he lets out a guttural moan, bucking his hips into mine hard and holding them there rocking my hips back and forth.

"Up now, up." He says frantically, I panic thinking I've done something wrong as I scramble to my feet, but he just reaches for the button of my jeans. He makes quick work of them, leaving me standing before his sitting form in just my underwear, he buries his face between my panty clad legs, rubbing his nose against my clit as he slips a finger past my panties and into my soaked opening.

"Fuck, you're so wet." I feel his words more than hear them, the next thing I know he's moved my panties aside and is licking my folds like a starving man at a feast. He adds another finger and I fall apart, my legs shake violently and I hold his head against me as I rub my pussy against his mouth. Peeta twines his free arm around my leg and holds me upright as I cum harder than I ever have in my life. When the sensation passes I melt like a puddle into his lap, where his cock is already released and so hard I can feel it throb against my stomach.

"Katniss," He hisses, "I need you." It's a plea I couldn't deny.

"Yes, yes, please Peeta." He reaches into the pocket of his pants and pulls out a Trojan Magnum before making quick work of the prophylactic and burying himself in me to the hilt before going still is stone. He lets out a long loud moan before capturing my lips in a searing kiss. I can taste myself on his tongue and it isn't anything like I imagined it would be, it's tangy and strange to be tasting myself on a man's lips, but the thought of it is so utterly arousing I come undone for the second time in less than 10 minutes. Once I catch my breath I push Peeta down onto his back before riding him hard and fast. Our moans breaking the stillness of our surroundings. When I cum for the 3rd time he follows as my walls flutter around him, calling out my name like a lifeline. I collapse onto his chest, nothing but a sweaty pile of quivering limbs and racing hearts.

Slowly, like waking from a wonderful dreams, it dawns on me where we are.

"Oh shit!" I say jumping off of him, causing a noise of protest to expel from Peeta as he slips from me. I look around frantically hoping nobody saw us.

"Well, it's never a good sign when a woman jumps off you yelling 'Oh shit' after sex."

"Peeta! Look where we are! We can't do this here!"

"Well, we did." He says with a satiated grin.

"Seriously Peeta! Get dressed!" He reluctantly obeys after tying off the condom and stuffing it into condom wrapper and setting it with the rest of our trash we need to take care of.

Once we're dressed Peeta packs up all our stuff while I dispose of everything in the trashcan a few yards away. When I get back to Peeta he gives me a soft smile before putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me back to his bitch. We don't speak on the ride home, but our fingers stay entwined. Reality swoops in like swine flu when we pull into his driveway, he shuts the car off but makes no move to get out.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asks and in that moment there's nothing I'd like better.

"I wish I could, but I'm not comfortable leaving Prim home alone all night." He nods looking at his steering wheel.

"What now?"

"I don't know."

"I like you Katniss, I don't just want to be your fuck buddy." I can't help the snort that leaves me.

"I'm sure if you wanted a fuck buddy you could do much better than me."

"STOP IT! Fuck Katniss," He says running his hands through his hair before turning in his seat and taking my face in both hands. "I want more from you than just sex so don't take this the wrong way okay?"

"Okay?" I respond, it comes out as more of a question than an affirmative.

"You are the best fuck I've ever had, ever." He must see the doubt in my face, "Believe it, I've been with more women than I'm willing to divulge and none of them can hold a candle to you. Your passion is all consuming, it's like you're a girl on fire." Wasn't I just thinking that not an hour ago? "Did you ever stop to think the reason sex with Gale sucked because it was with Gale? I'm not going to tell you what happened between him and Johanna because it's not my place, but I will tell you he said the SAME.FUCKING.THINGS about her, what does that tell you?"

"That Gale's a prick?"

"Precisely, and I'll be damned if some sexist prick is going to make my woman feel like less than she is, do you understand."

"Your woman?" I can see his cheeks color in the dim light cast from the porch light.

"Well, yeah, if you'll allow it." I'm sure if I put my mind to it I could think of a million reason this is a bad idea, but right now under his intense gaze I just can't seem to care.

"I'll allow it."

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this later if there is interest. Let me know if you want to see more!


End file.
